Systems configured to record, store, and transmit video, audio, and sensor data associated with a vehicle responsive to an accident involving the vehicle are known. Typically, such systems detect an accident based on data from a single sensor such as an accelerometer mounted on the vehicle. The video from the accident is usually analyzed by a user at a later time after the accident. Vehicle Engine Control Module (ECM) systems are known. Such systems interface with external computers (e.g., at an automobile mechanic) where the data stored by the ECM system is analyzed.